


Frozen over

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: The Universe to you and I (RusUk) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Clueless! Russia, I write this years ago, M/M, This is kinda cringe, Tsundere! England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Russia, lonely, isolated and naive. England, scarred, self-loathing and numb.How do these two characters find love, a love that  blooms like the yellow suns in a winters land, petals soft and dainty.  Two people one never having known such warmth, one whom had it ripped away from him repeatedly and still carried his stitched together heart.Also please excuse any bad grammar and such, this was posted on Wattpad.com days gone past by me of course my name is Misakiiskawaii (no point checking it out 'cause i'm moving some of my good fics this side of the fence, but their are a few non-fan fictions published if interested)





	1. A ways to begin a story

**Author's Note:**

> *grunt* Could be better but meh

"Russia~"  
  
Russia ran faster down the hallway in the house the meeting had been held in. Belarus was chasing him again. Ripping the doors open he started to run head-long around the corner right into the lost England.  
  
"hmm?" mumbled England as Russia's cold lips sealed over on his.  
  
"Russia~?! What are you doing to England and NOT to me?!"  
  
She got no reply as both countries were looking into each others eyes with shocked expressions. Green met pale violet. Pink started meandering up along England's face as Russia looked on in awe at the blushing Brit who hadn't moved since being fallen on by Russia so they were in the same position as when they landed: Russia on top with his arms ether side of an confused England who had grabbed fistfuls of Russia's coat and scarf to any one who walked in on their accident it would of looked like it had meant to happen, till they pulled away panting slightly as they hadn't breathed air for a while and living things need to breath.  
  
Belarus pulled Russia up by his collar on his coat.  
  
"Russia~"  
  
"wah~ noo!" Russia started struggling to get away from Belarus' tight grip on his coat, meanwhile throughout this havoc England managed to slink away and hide in a dark corner thinking about the kiss he touched his lips.  
  
"Don't be silly it was an accident it meant nothing absolutely nothing."  
  
But why did it send his heart pounding when he thought - oh.. oh no it couldn't be could it?  



	2. One is clueless while the other is trying to forget the feeling

Russia couldn't understand what he was feeling all he could think about was deep forest green eye's and the scent of crushed pine needles and damp earth, they mesmerized his dreams and nightmares. Ukraine noticed the changes in Russia she was happy that he wasn't sulking any more, he wasn't like that before he killed his tzar they were friends and called each other by first names, but his country overthrew him then killed him and his family, Russia had cried for the first time in years, she never wanted to see him like that again.  
  
"What's wrong Russia?"  
  
there was a beat of silence before he answered  
  
"Nothing... Nothing at all." he mumbled more to himself then anyone else.  
  
While Russia was trying to figure out the funny feelings he had towards England, England was trying his hardest to deny his feelings.  
  
"No i can't possibly?...Can i? I thought i learnt my lesson - it never works out, i should know that now, so why is this so different?" England was losing the battle with himself, it was like he was being torn in half by his duties as a country and his own life he'd let it mix once and ended up with a scar on his heart.  
  
Thump.  
  
Th-thump.  
  
Why him, why?  



	3. Bad Touch Trio stick their noses in the twos love life

"It's so obvious that Angleterre likes Russia and vice verse" Sighed a distressed France.  
  
"no amigo, maby you're wrong?" There was a hesitant waver in the Spaniards voice as he looked at his friend's blank unreadable expression.  
  
"ja, how do you know anyway Francy? It's not like it's hard to read... i'm being sarcastic before you ask you dommkopf."  
  
"oui, i know mes amis, mais to me it's just so plainly obvious" France sighed a long heavy breath.  
  
"Hmmm... maby we should ask hungry - she has cameras all over this place." Prussa said looking suspiciously all around the room, just as a happy looking Hungry came through a trap door just infront of them.  
  
"You called?!" she squealed delightedly clapping her hands with glee.  
  
"Ja, we would like to know if England likes Russia - well France does i'm too awesome for that!"  
  
"Well now that you ask i remember them accidently kissing them and England then running off into a dark room and asking himself what was wrong with himself, then getting up and out of the room then he went home and i have 1 - 2 camera's at his but he went strait to bed... my conclusion is that they both love each other - just to shy to grab hold of it and nurse it into smething even bigger.... Hey we should try and get them together it'll be fun!"  
  
"... We suppose so?"  



	4. Attempt no.1: jealousy

"So do you understand your task Francis?" asked Elizaveta hungrily.  
  
"Ohnonononononon, of course." he glowed with confidence.  
  
"Kesesesesesese, go on then Francy work your magic!" snickered Gillbert earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Elizaveta who then mouthed words of 'shut the fuck up or i'll kill you' until Gillbert was quiet. Russia walked past giving them a curious glance.Time to get to work.  
  
"Oui, here i go." He pushed his way through the old oak doors which screamed in silent protest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
England was shuffling papers happily when the room started to fill up with countries: Germany, followed by Italy, then Russia- ohh England quickly looked down, a blush slightly tainting his cheeks like it had been painted on with a pale pink. Then France came into the room England didn't need to look up, he could hear him.  
  
"Ohnonononon mon Angleterre." England's spine tingled with dread as France smoothly sashayed to where he was.  
  
"Mon Angleterre~?" France purred his voice dropping and becoming more of a rumble as he eyed up England.  
  
"I keep telling you i'm not your bloody 'Angleterre'!" England argued blushing slightly from what France was purposing. France took the seat next to England, France slowly and carefully put an arm around England..  
  
"What are you doing to England, France?" an angry America loomed threateningly over France.  
  
"Ohhh, errr... nothing to mon cher" he purposly said the last bit in French so America couldn't understand it, the country thought that as he was a hero everyone wold speak in his language, unfortuanly England spoke most languages including french.  
  
"You bloody cheeky basted, i'm nethere your 'Angleterre' nor 'cher' so bugger off!" the Brit huffed.  
  
France gave a dry laugh and excused himself out of the chair and over to the trio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the shenanigans with France and England were going on, a jealous - or oblivious to how he was feeling - Russia was watching what was going on, though his head was thinking why wasn't it him putting his arm around England? Why was France flirting with his England? and lastly Why was he calling England 'his'? these thoughts alone were enough to confuddle him, but when he was having sexy thoughts of England he felt all kinds of emotions he had felt before and that confused him even more. He gave a slight sigh as another sexy image of england went through his mind making him blush slightly. He needed to walk alone somewhere cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Gilbert was laughing his head off at Francis' failed attempt to flirt with England.  



	5. Attempt 2: Drunken confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda gets... um... well lets say it goes from 0 to about a 10 on the kissy kissy scale.... I can't believe I said that, I'm gonna go and shoot myself now.

"Right, so Antonio do you understand what you have to do?" asked Elizaveta calmly for the 4th time.  
  
"Si." He nodded with a big grin not really understanding what he had to do. He walked with a bounce in his step towards the country this plan was aimed at.  
  
"Do you think that this would work you know that Toni is-" Gill suddenly cut off what he was going to say looking down guiltily. "Piyo~" Gill stroked Gillbird fondly the bird was one of his closest friends not even Francis or Antonio could compare to the yellow fluff ball known as Gillbird "Piyo~?" Gill softly laughed at Gillbirds antics, at least he never left him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Inglaterra do you want to come drinking with me and mis amigos at my hause?" The hope in Antonio's eye's made it hard for Arthur to say no. "Fine" He mumbled suspiciously shuffling his pappers then taking a sip from his tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Russia~!" Russia looked around surprised. No-one normally said his name like that, he looked around coming face to face with a drunk England.  
  
"Da Angliya?"he hoped he asked in his most friendly voice. The Brit gave him a big smirk then through his arms around him, Russia sat stock still unsure what to do when England started moving his hips on Russia's groin in small slow circles, the Russian gave a small gasp of suprise before it turned into a deep throat-ed growl.  
  
"England-"  
  
"Call me Arthur." he whispered lowly so the Russian had to lean closer, and as Russia knew that this was going to end bad he tried to pry Arthur off of him, but the look in his forest eye's stopped the Russian pushing him further away, the eye's held such lust that it captivated him, how could so much want be in such a tiny body? Unconsciously he had started to lean forward closer to the wanting Brit.  
  
"Arthur." he breathed out like a whisper, Arthur smiled at his name and the needy look in the Russian's eye's and how his body had started to losen up beneath him, then the Russian's needy mouth covered his lips, the Russian was biting Arthur's bottom lip, playing with it before kissing him hotly then running his hands up and down Arthur's body making the man moan in pleasure. The Russian was biting his lip asking for entry into Arthur's mouth, happily the drunk Brit allowed him access. A battle with dancing tongues decided who would be bottom, Russia winning this explored the deep cavern of Arthur's mouth feeling and tasting him, he tasted of tea and mints and a strong taste of beer. It was a while before they pulled apart - Arthur trembling and Russia supporting him with his hands on his back looked deeply into each others eye's seeing pleasure and Happiness deep within swirling green and violet. Arthur put his face into Russia's chest.  
  
"So what is your name...or don't you want to tell me?" There was a pause Before Russia answered.  
  
"Ivan... My name is Ivan." Arthur's eye lids started to slowly close as he looked through heavy lashes, his eyes blown.  
  
"Ivan... What a nice name...Ivan i..."Arthur burried his head deeper and finished his sentence before drifting off into a deep sleep. Ivan's features saddened at what Arthur had said.Swiftly scooping England up he laid him down like he was a precious china doll on the sofa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they left the room Russia and England were in they comforted Francis (tied him to a chair to stop him dragging Russia off England). They soon fell asleep in the kitchen.  



	6. Prussia has an idea that involves.... scary movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO CLICHE OR NOT TO CLICHE, BUT WHICH CLICHE TO DO - THAT IS THE QUESTION!
> 
> Once again I am sorry about how horrendous most of my earlier works are XD

"Mien Gott, so close Toni." Gill patted Toni on the shoulder reassuring him at his slight failure, less then Francis.  
  
"Now it's your turn you got any ideas?" Huffed an annoyed Elizaveta, rolling her eye's at the thought that Gill of all people would have an idea.  
  
"Ja, in fact i do, it's simple and easy to pull off, firstly we have to find out if there is anything that scares Arthur?" Everyone's face fell at that, the Brit was hardly scared of anything.  
  
"Just leave it to me."he reassured. Walking away towards the big doors.  
  
"I don't think that this is going to work out well..." sighed Elizaveta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arthur curled up on the couch slightly nervously he wasn't scared of much, but Gill had blackmailed him into doing this. He hugged the cushion closer frowning slightly, unaware that the Russian was watching him.  
  
Gill put the disk into the DVD player, then quickly scrambled back onto the couch making himself comfortable between Francis and Toni.  
  
As soon as the movie started Arthur new that it was going to make him jump, the screen title called the movie Mama the freaky film Arthur had saw the trailer too. He shivered inwardly, god he hated Demons, they freaked him out, but also the fact that he could see them as they were a kind of magical creature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arthur was huddling in on himself, this film was closer to a demons character and features even the way it came about was almost real, it also didn't help that ghosts were floating across the room, without realising it he had shuffled closer to Russia who was sitting on the same couch as him, so when the demon jumped out of the closet the first thing he did was throw himself at Russia and give a not so quite manly yelp, before he realised it Russia's strong arm's encircled Arthur and held him close. When Arthur pulled away from Ivan, blushing slightly said sorry.  
  
"That is no problem." Ivan said happily loosening his hold on the blushing Arthur who for the rest of the movie sat next to Ivan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See, not such a fail as you think, the awesome strikes again!" Gill gloated puffing out his chest with pride.  
  
"...Fine, but are they together?"Elizaveta asked hopefully, the hopeful faces of Francis and Antonio a background blur behind Elezaveta.  
  
"......... Don't think so?" everyone facepalmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could this longing mean?  



	7. The means to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe it if I told you I was an English student? XD

"So last try is my turn." Said Elizaveta before turning away towards Arthur who sat staring at a empty spot like something was there.  
  
"Ja, whatever." Shrugged Gill lazily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Arthur?!"  
  
Arthur jumped slightly at the sudden voice of Elizaveta scaring the fairy away from Arthur.  
  
"I have a question for you." she said with authority.  
  
"Yes, please continue...?" Arthur replied polity.  
  
"Do you love Russia, you know Ivan?" A slow blush spread up the Brits neck and across his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  
  
"W-w-what do y-you mean?!" He asked flustered. The blush deepening to a red.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bon jour, Russia, i have a question for you~"  
  
"Da Frantsiya?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Do you like Angleterre? Parce que if you do i'd hurry up or i'll snatch him from your grasp~" he singsonged. It was quiet for a while before France noticed the aurora surrounding the Russian.  
  
"Touche him, you die, da?" he smiled coldly making the temperature drop.  
  
"Aha, so you you do like him ohnhonhonhon!?" he was ignoring the Russian's piercing stare.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for go tell him, before i do~" he winked then pushed himself off the table sashaying towards the trio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Russia watched France walk away, then looking at Arthur who was watching him with a slight blush that deepened when he was caught watching him and he looked away quickly, Ivan smiled at that, maybe, just maybe Arthur felt the same as him, maybe?  



	8. IT FINALLY HAPPENED, BREAK OUT THE CHAMPAGNE AND THE CONFETTI!

Walking steadily Russia approached England his breathing slow and steady.  
  
"Ey Angliya, can i ask you a question?"  
  
England looked up startled at the country who had spoken too him.  
  
"Err... Yes you can?" It was more of a question then anything else.  
  
"Come with me." Russia pulled the Brit up by his hand then dragged him into an empty room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"E-England i don't k-know how to say this, but ya lyublyu tebya Angliyu." He blushed at what he just said but continued "E-everywhere i go you are there, even when you are nowhere near me you haunt my every waking hour and even my dreams, please, please don't hate me!" he was holding both of England's hands looking him in the eye.  
  
"H-how and why would i hate you? And if you are going to say something important say it in English, i can't understand Russian-" Arthur blushed, his hands waving slightly as he raised them in front if himself, he green eyes wide and searching.  
  
"Arthur." Startled at the mention of his real name Arthur looked up into the eye's of Ivan.  
  
"I love you, i love you so much it hurts, so tell me do you love me?! please answer me Arthur!" The Russians voice became stressed and tight like Arthur's next choice of words could break him.  
  
"Ivan? I-i love you." His blush spred from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Ivan looked at Arthur with so much love Ivan felt like his chest would burst, pulling Arthur's chin so his face was tilted towards him he crushed his lips on Arthur's bringing him closer to his chest, and for once in his life Ivan felt warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The meeting had started and England and Russia weren't back so Elizaveta said she would fill them in after the meeting.  



	9. Fluff for an end

When Arthur woke up he was being held by strong arms and the slight scent of sunflowers and fresh snow surrounded him. He looked up at the sleeping face of Ivan and kissed him on his chin then snuggled closer into the broad and warm chest that rose and fell, life thriving underneath it.  
  
"Please, don't leave me i don't think i could take it after all the people who leave me, my heart hurts so much like a clasp is tightening around it, i don't know how long you'll be satisfied with me before you break away, i'll just turn back into an empty shell so please love me as long as we need each other." a small sob escaped from the Brits throat, still unaware that Ivan had been listening to his plea.  
  
Arthur's plea had sounded similar to what he had said when drunk after kissing me thought Ivan tightening his hold on Arthur.  
  
"I will always love you you'll never get rid of me you are my serdtse."  



End file.
